Brendan Berg
Brendan Berg is one of the school's nerds and was one of the main characters during the early seasons of the game. Brendan has had many storylines and is a popular character from Surviving High School. Brendan's most notable storyline was his relationship with Dinah. 'Duration: '''Classics (Football Season -' 'Classics Set), The New Girl Story, A New Start, Troublemakers Storylines Brendan was dating Hannah during the early days of his freshman year although Hector helps him realize that Hannah only uses Brendan. Brendan then broke up with Hannah and him and Hector become better friends because of this. Brendan also becomes good friends with Howard. Nerdy girl Kat and goth girl Dinah both have a crush on Brendan although Dinah is too nervous to tell Brendan. When Dinah finally works up the courage to ask Brendan out, she is upset when she finds out that Brendan and Kat are dating. Kat's ex-boyfriend, who is head of the nerds, Spud, becomes furious with Kat and Brendan and he stops letting them hang out with the rest of the nerds. Kat becomes over-protective of Brendan and tries to stop him from seeing Dinah. When Brendan and Dinah are paired up in a journalism project, they attempt to discover stories about local ghosts in Centerscore and discover that the tale of the 'Wild Woodsman' is not what everyone thinks. Dinah nearly confesses her feelings to Brendan during this although does not. Spud is then determined to win Kat back and Hector, realizing what a nightmare Kat is, helps Spud get back together with Kat. Kat and Spud then kiss which Dinah finds out about. Brendan then finds out that Spud and Kat have kissed and he breaks up with Kat. Spud and Kat then get back together and Brendan is furious with Dinah when he finds out that she knew about the kiss. Brendan becomes depressed for a while without Kat although he then starts playing Warscrewdriver Online again and is upset when he finds out Spud has taken over his role on Warscrewdriver Online. Dinah then helps Brendan earn his role back and Brendan and Dinah become friends again. When the Wilson High library gets burnt down, Brendan, Hector and Howard are accused of burning the library down and are sent to bootcamp. Jacob's brother, Max, who is also in bootcamp, helps the guys escape and the three guys have to survive in the wild. Brendan then finds out that Hector helped Brendan and Kat break up and he is angry with him although Brendan then realizes it was for the best and forgives him.Linda and Amanda gather enough evidence to prove the guys did not burn down the library and they are released from boot camp. Brendan then starts to develop feelings for Dinah and he talks to Dinah's friend, Raven about it. Raven tells Brendan to open up to Dinah which Brendan does so and Dinah tells Brendan that she has always felt the same way. Brendan and Dinah then start dating. When Dinah graduates from high school, Brendan and Dinah agree to stay together. Brendan and Dinah later break up when their long distance relationship becomes too hard, however, and Brendan starts secretly dating head cheerleader Taylor after they become closer after being trapped in detention together with Colt and Denni. Jessica then catches Brendan and Taylor kissing and she manipulates Zoe in to showing the video to the whole school. Taylor is then taken down as head cheerleader for dating a nerd and Taylor becomes a nerd herself. Brendan and Taylor have since been dating. Relationships Romantic Interests Kat McGee Brendan's first relationship was with Kat McGee, which his friend, Hector Alonzo, greatly disapproved of, due to how possessive she is of him. Kat eventually cheated on Brendan, resulting in their break up. Dinah Nightingale Brendan and Dinah meet in the events leading to Surviving Europe and connect in an instant. However, due to how jealous Kat was, they were forced to meet each other clandestinely, as their feelings grow for each other. They ultimately start dating. Their relationship hits a bump in the road, when Dinah graduates high school and leaves for college. They gradually spend less and less time together and Dinah even decides to not show up at Brendan's prom; Brendan can from here on tell how distant they are. They go on their first date in a while in A College Date. Thinking that Dinah won't like him if he acts like a high schooler, Brendan seeks help from Howard's friend in college, John Johnson, who teaches him how to act like a college student. Brendan breaks up with her during their date, after realizing that the only way their relationship can survive is if Brendan isn't himself. Taylor Vale Brendan's most prominent relationship is with Taylor. The two first get close in season 4 of The New Girl, School Rebellion, when they are trapped in detention for ten hours. They subsequently kiss in season 7 of The New Girl, Ben's Rise and enter a surreptitious relationship, up until season 9 of The New Girl, Cheer Revolution, when Zoe unintentionally broadcasts a video of Taylor "taking inventory" of Brendan in the locker room. The two have since grown closer, with Brendan making commitments to Taylor (e.g. not discussing "nerdy" topics at the center table) and Taylor making commitments to Brendan (e.g. changing her appearance to a more nerdy-like one). Friends Hector Alonzo Hector has been Brendan's longtime friend from the Classics episode, Boot Camp Breakout. Hector has helped Brendan with multiple tasks, such as getting Brendan out of his strenuous relationship with Kat and going camping with Colt and Hector in Camping Trip Visions. Howard DeGeest Howard is another one of Brendan's friends. The two have been friends since the Classics episode, Boot Camp Breakout. Howard has made multiple favors for Brendan (such as getting Howard's friend, John, to teach Brendan how to act like a college student), as Brendan has made for Howard. Appearance Brendan has a blonde army-styled haircut. He wears black circle glasses over his gray eyes and wears a v-neck of the same color. Personality Being a nerd, Brendan is intelligent and has a passion for playing the game, Warscrewdriver: Online and Ogres and Elves. He is interested in journalism, as he is an editor for the newspaper. Additionally, he is a diplomatic guy with a big heart. This is shown many times, especially by how close he and his girlfriend, Taylor Vale are. Age In Season 1 of the Classics set, Brendan was said to be a Freshman. In season 9 of The New Girl, Brendan tells Denni he is taking his SETs, indicating he must have been a junior, as in A New Start, Brendan was said to be a Senior. Despite being said that he was a Senior several times, Brendan oddly did not graduate this year. It is unknown why this happened but it was said this year that Brendan missed most of the year because he was doing an unknown course which is possibly why he's repeating this year. Trivia *Brendan, despite being a nerd, is considered by many to be one of the strongest fighters of the school. *The first episode where Brendan is the main character is in Break A Leg. *Brendan enjoys to play a game called ''Warscrewdriver: Online and his user name is Brendanimal555. *He is afraid of kumquatsseason 8 of The New Girl, Secret Santa, Part 1. *Brendan likes tangerinesseason 4 of The New Girl, Trapped in the Classroom. *Brendan's first kiss was with Kat McGee in Europeseason 4 of The New Girl, Trapped in the Classroom. *It is revealed in Best Party Ever (Episode) that Brendan can play the keyboard. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Nerd Category:Journalist Category:In A Relationship Category:Held Back Category:Original Cast Category:Supporting Characters Category:Actor